Private Shield of the 501st
by shieldman
Summary: This is the Story of a clone named Shield, he is a medic  in the 501st. he seems like a ordinary clone or is he. read more to find out. read and review please. first fanfic :  Book not finished yet chapter 2 here please keep reviewing.
1. Chapter 1

**My first fanfic enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own star wars...yet** **i only own Shield and any clones that have not been mentioned in star wars yet.**

**Chapter 1**: Sneak attack

My designation is CT-77-82-18, i am a clone in the Grand Army of the Republic. My story begins on Kamino. I was trained to be a medic, and i was a dang good one to, i also discovered that i was a decent sniper to. The training missions were always a breeze for me; the only problem was i couldn't fly a ship no matter what the circumstances. the Kaminoian's told me that i was a clone with a rare disorder that only affected 1 out of every 100,000 clones. what i lacked in flying however, i made up for in reflexes. it was like i could see the the droids before they attack me. After i passed the final exam me and my squad were broken up and assigned to different generals, i was assigned to Sergent Typho's squad under the command of General Skywalker my first mission was that morning.

"Think well get to blast some droids" i asked

"Keep that trigger finger at bay kid" said Typho

"Kid,hmm i need a name" i said

"Don't worry you'll earn it" said Halo

"Anyway, remember this is a recon mission,we'll be lucky if we don't see any droids at all" said Kingston

"I know, I know" i said

"Give the rookie a break you all were just like him when you first joined the squad" said Typho

Everyone laughed

"Well its time to go, helmets on weapons check" said Typho

I grabbed my blaster and put on my helmet.

"Move it shiny" Said Sharpshot

We piled in to the gunship it launched into space

The ship landed and we got out. i took a look around.

"Geonosis? why are we here" i asked

"There have been reports of droid activity here, so the general sent us to check it out" said Typho

"But what if something goes wrong" i asked

"Then a small group comes down and tries to save us" sad Kingston

A few hours later

"This is boring" i yelled like a spoiled kid

"I agree, its to quiet, even for Geonosis" said Typho

"i don't know its kind of n..." Kingston was shot.

"Ambush"someone yelled

"Check him" Typho said to me

Dodging blaster bolts i ran over to Kingston. I put my fingers to his neck no pulse.

"He's dead sir" i yelled over the chaos.

i quickly started shooting at the Geonosian's in the air nailing one every few shoots or so. Looking over at Sharpshot he was getting hammered by the droids in the cliffs. throwing a flash bang in the air, the blinded Geonosian's retreated into the caves. I ran over to Sharpshot hoping to help i barely got 3 feet before he went down. but just then as suddenly as it started the firing ceased.

"The droids are retreating" Halo said

"No there not" said Ricochet

Then a flash bang went off a few feet next to me. the flash was so intense i blackout.

When i came through it was dark, I thought that it was night but no, looking around i saw Halo and Typho they were suspended in midair by anti-gravity cuffs. Looking up i saw that i to was in anti-grav cuffs.

"Nice of you to join us kid" said Typho

"Squads dead were all that's left escape options anyone" said Halo

"There will be none of that" said a cold metallic voice

A interrogation droid walked in the room accompanied by a torture droid.

"Ah its seems guest number 3 has awoken now we can begin, tell me what you know" said the Droid

"Never you overgrown trash compacter" said Halo

Unamused the droid took its pistol and shot Halo point blank. I watched as his broken body fell to the floor.

"Well Sergent, rather then waste time and resources trying to break you, maybe watching your _brother_ being tortured will" said the Droid

It signaled for the torture droid. grabbing its shock staff it walked toward me.

"No, don't" yelled the Sergent

Completely ignoring his screams it set the staff on high and jabbed me with it. the pain was like being set on fire while being burned by acid. It went on for what seemed like hours.

It signaled for the droid to stop looking at Typho it said

"Your willpower is strong clone, ill give you that, but judging by the looks of your _brother's_ armor he is a shiny i believe is what you call them" said the droid "his endurance may be great but NO ONE can withstand this" it raised the gun and shot him in the head.

"NOOOO" I yelled looking at it in a mixture of sadness and rage.

"Go on kill me, I'll never talk and there is NOTHING you can do to make me" I yelled

Walking over to me it held the gun to my head

"Your wish" it said "is my command"

Just then its head was shot off, looking over to door way i saw a clone in blue armor holding two blaster pistols in his hand running behind him was a group of clone marines. They began firing in the room destroying droid after droid. The pain killers the droids gave me wore off and the pain from my injuries succumbed me to blackout.


	2. Chapter 2

**My first fanfic enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own star wars...yet** **i only own Shield and any clones that have not been mentioned in star wars yet.**

**Chapter 2: Recovery**

i woke up, in a Gunship surrounded by the clones that had come to save my squad. I tried to get up but a clone pushed me back down.

"Easy there shiny, from the look of things you've been through one heck of a night" he said "I'm captain Rex"

"CT-77-82-18" i muttered laying back down

When we got to the ship i was immediately taken to the intensive care unit on the _Resolute_. A few days later i was stable enough so they transferred me to the medical ward. That morning i had a visitor it was a Jedi he was young, with brown hair and a scar on the left side of his face. he walked over to the medical droid.

"Whats his Status" he asked

"CT-77-82-18 has 3 broken ribs, heat exhaustion, and has been electrocuted 15 times, he is stable and is recovering fast" it said

"i wish to speak with him" he said

"Please make it fast" said the droid

it walked off to help other patients.

"Clone i am General Skywalker, I know what you must be going through i fight with my troops head on with the enemy i have lost many good friends, i just wanted you to know that your friends sacrifice wasn't in vain we have gathered Intel of a sneak attack on Kysheck. With that knowledge we will be ready for it" said the General

the medical droid gave him a signal he got up to leave

"Oh and another thing welcome to the 501st" he said

A few days later, i was stable enough to leave the infirmary

I walked over to the armory to get my new armor with the distinctive blue markings of the 501st. back in my quarters i took a blue marker and wrote out the names of my fallen comrades on it. putting the armor on i began wandering around the ship. After an hour i bumped into an arc trooper.

"Sorry" i said

"It's ok i got lost a few times on this ship when i was new" he said "whats your name kid"

"Don't have one" i replied

"Tell you what I'm about to go to the training room come with me and we'll see about that name" he said

"Alright" i said

"By the way I'm Echo" he said

We walked in the training room there were 3 other clones in there, Captain Rex, another Arc trooper, and a clone wearing Yellow markings instead of the blue 501st armor.

"This is Fives" he said pointing to the other Arc trooper, "And Commander Cody" pointing to the yellow trooper.

"Well now that were done with introductions, can we _please_ start up the Sim" asked Fives

"You could do with a bit of patience Fives" said Cody

I picked up a DC-15 blaster, and a DC-15X sniper rifle from the weapons shelf. Staring at the sniper rifle Rex looked at at me.

"You said you were a medic right?" he asked

"i do a little sniping to" i replied

Cody started up the Sim and the hole-projector instantly took us to the icy world of Hoth. I watched the frost covered droids slowly move through the snow.

"Wow great graphics" i said impressed

"take your positions" said Rex

I took cover behind a frozen rock and started blasting away at the droids, there armor was tough to get through thanks to the ice that was slowly crawling on the droids like some kind of disease.

"Aim for there necks" yelled Cody

looking through the scope on my rifle i saw that he was right, there necks had the least amount of ice. Firing shot after shot the droids started falling like bowling pins. after a few hours of continuous blasting the Sim was over.

"Well that was fun" i said panting

"Yeah, how about longstrike" Asked Echo

"Doesn't fit for a medic" said Rex

"Evac?,Mayday?,Heal?" Asked Fives

"Cutup would of thought of something a lot better than that" said Echo frowning

"Who's.." i began

Rex shot me a look that said_ I'll tell you later_.

"Don't worry we'll think of something" said Rex

"Hey guys you in here" asked a female voice

I turned and saw a jedi padawan. she was Torgrunta with two lightsabers on her belt

"Perfect your all here, the Generals want you in the war room now" She said

she noticed me

"Who's this" she asked

"Newbie, were trying to figure out a name for him" said Fives

They all grabbed there helmets and left the room.

"I'm Ahsoka Tano" she said "so you have no name?"

"Yes Ma'am" i said

"Well maybe you get it on Kysheck" she said

"Perhaps i will" i said

I left the room, with nothing better to do i went to the armory and took inventory on the weapons.

"DC-15's check, Z-6 Rotary Cannon's Check, Medkits's Check" i said to myself

"I hope with a medic like you, we'll all survive this campaign" said a voice

I turned and saw a jedi, seeing the confused look on my facehe said

"Obi-wan Kenobi, jedi General of the 212th" he said

"Commander Cody's general?" i asked

"Correct, i was just taking inventory before the battle but i guess you beat me to it" he said with a smile"You better get ready, I'm sure Rex is wondering where you are better get to the hanger"

"sir yes sir" i said

i left the armory and headed to the hanger, _will i get a name_ i wondered to myself.


End file.
